


Acedia

by twilightscribe



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Community: 20paperplanes, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about what they have is just... complex. Marcus/Seth, 20paperplanes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. emotions

**Fandom:** ↔ _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:** ↔ Marcus/Seth  
 **Table:** ↔ Emotions  
 **Rating:** ↔ pg  
 **Notes/Warnings:** ↔ Mentions of sex, some dark themes.

 **. emotions .**

  
 **#01 – Love ::**  
The faint stirrings in his chest that make his heart flutter and skip beats whenever he sees Marcus doesn't mean anything, Seth keeps telling himself, he's not in love with the dark-haired vampire.

 **#02 – Lust ::**  
Lust only came into the equation when there was nothing left in between them, and all they wanted was to be as close to the other as possible.

 **#03 – Passion ::**  
For them, it wasn't just about the lust, no, Marcus loved Seth with more passion then he'd ever loved anyone else, and it hurt him a bit to realize that what he felt for Seth was stronger then what he'd felt for Didyme; but that didn't change anything.

 **#04 – Rage ::**  
The moment that Jane makes the mistake of attacking Seth with her power, something she loves to do, she realizes that he's no longer in her reach when Marcus attacks her in a blind rage.

 **#05 – Depression ::**  
Marcus' state had been a zombified state of depression for centuries, and by then, all of the Volturi had gotten used to him being that way; it was just how Marcus was.

 **#06 – Bond ::**  
Between mates, and between those who imprint, there's a deep bond that runs deeper then even the true love that humans experience, and though Seth's never imprinted, he knows that he's found 'the one' when Marcus calls him his mate.

 **#07 – Loss ::**  
Didyme's death had left deep and long unhealed scars on Marcus' heart, and Seth was slowly starting to piece that broken organ of his.

 **#08 – Horny ::**  
Vampires are incredibly sensual creatures, and Seth knows that he'll have to deal with that whenever Marcus feels like showing him.

 **#09 – Blah ::**  
“If you looked up 'apathy' in the dictionary, you'd see Marcus' face next to the definition,” Alec told Seth.

 **#10 – Pensive ::**  
In the long months following Seth's arrival in Volterra, Marcus' apathetic facial expressions started to change, and he looked as though he was lost in thought, but no one was quite able to make the connection.

 **#11 – Confident ::**  
The walls of Volterra were no longer a prison for Seth, it was his home, and he could walk around with more confidence then he'd ever have thought he'd feel.

 **#12 – Unsure ::**  
At first, Marcus doesn't know what it is he feels for the young wolf who somehow always seems to find him, but he isn't quite sure how to describe it to himself to figure out what it is.

 **#13 – Stress ::**  
Aro had to deal with the added stress of trying to make sure that no one laid a finger on the young wolf, or else he'd have quite the deranged Marcus on his hands.

 **#14 – Calm ::**  
For all outward appearances, Seth was calmer whenever Marcus was around him, but they didn't need contact of any kind for him to feel that way.

 **#15 – Content ::**  
Running his fingers through the pitch black strands, Marcus felt, for the first time in centuries, a feeling of warmth spread through his chest, and he knew that he'd found his place, and that there wasn't anywhere else for him.

 **#16 – Excited ::**  
Seth felt the anticipation build inside of him while he waited for Marcus to come from his talks with Aro about giving him a little more freedom; it wasn't like he would actually be going anywhere.

 **#17 – Happy ::**  
For the first time in his memory, Alec saw that Marcus was happy, and he realized that if even Marcus could find someone to make him feel like that, then there wasn't any reason that he couldn't.

 **#18 – Hot ::**  
Where Marcus is ice, Seth is fire, and their emotions are a near clear match; only, Marcus burns with a passion and love that Seth doesn't feel that he ever could, but he's just as glad to know that he's what inspires that in the vampire.

 **#19 – Cold ::**  
Before Seth, Marcus was nothing but a cold shell of who he once was, the loss of Didyme, the first person he'd ever loved in his unlife, had left its mark on his heart, and he had refused to let it heal.

 **#20 – Mysterious ::**  
Marcus is the silent type, which makes him the hardest to get too, emotionally, but somehow, Seth managed to do just that.


	2. euphoria

**Fandom:** → _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:** → Marcus/Seth  
 **Prompt:** →o17. happy  
 **Theme Set:** →Emotions  
 **Title:** →Euphoria  
 **Rating:** →pg  
 **Notes/Warnings:** →None, really, except leave a review or a comment if you like it.  
  


 **. euphoria .**

  
Alec wasn't jealous. For one thing, Seth was completely not what he was looking for or wanted in a mate, hence, he was not desirable for him and his jealousy towards Marcus was unfounded. But that reasoning and logic didn't do anything to quell the actual feelings which he felt.

It was hard to deny that he was jealous when that emotion was as strong as it was.

In all the time that he'd known him, which had been several centuries, Alec had never seen Marcus smile, or show any sort of emotion whatsoever. Marcus had always been the unreachable member of the leadership triad of the Volturi, the one that no one understood or could touch. It wasn't just his apathetic, almost zombie-like, state of being, it was just the fact that an air of depression floated around him at all times.

But shortly after Seth had arrived, probably within the first few months of his stay with the Volturi, Marcus' cold shell had started to crack and break apart. For the first time in hundreds of years, the ancient vampire was happy.

That was why Alec was jealous.

He'd watched Marcus regain the happiness that he'd never had for the time that he'd known him, and now Alec wanted that for himself. Now Marcus was much more, well, welcoming and a genuinely kind person who was almost unrecognizable from the zombie he'd been before. The transformation was shocking.

Jane was less then pleased with that development. She'd made it a great joy of hers to torment the young wolf whenever possible with her unique brand of torture. But since now Seth was the one who made Marcus' the happiest anyone had probably ever seen him, he was placed on a higher pedestal then even Jane and Alec, the prized guards. Now he had the same status as Athenadora and Sulpecia had, that of a Volturi 'wife'.

It wasn't official, yet, but Alec seemed to know that nothing else would make Marcus happier then to know that Seth was his, and only his, in every way.

Well, it was only a matter of time.

 **FIN.**


	3. lethargic

**Fandom:** → _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:** → Marcus/Seth  
 **Prompt:** → oo9. Blah  
 **Theme Set:** → Emotions  
 **Title:** → Lethargic  
 **Rating:** → pg  
 **Words:** → 165 words  
 **Notes/Warnings:** → Some literary liberties have been taken, comments are much loved and will net you a cookie for leaving one.  
  


 **. lethargic .**

  
Seth was quickly getting used to spending time with Marcus. Out of all the vampires who made up the Volturi, from the guards to the ancients who controlled it, he was the only one who didn't seem to have a problem with him. Most of them just complained about the smell, but that was a minor complaint (his scent was actually starting to change from being around so many vampires).

The vampire was absolutely silent whenever Seth sought him out in the library, and would often stare off at nothing in particular, but he kept Jane away and that was something that made Seth like him.

He didn't mind the fact that Marcus was pretty much a zombie, at least he was company and didn't bother trying to cover up any prejudices that he may have had against Seth for being a shape-shifter. But then again, Marcus' state of being just made him an extremely difficult individual to read at all.

Still, he was company.

 **FIN.**

Remember people, leave a comment if you like it.

Twilight.


	4. dysthymia

**Fandom:** → _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:** → Marcus/Seth  
 **Prompt:** → oo5. depression  
 **Theme Set:** → Emotions  
 **Title:** → Dysthymia  
 **Rating:** → pg  
 **Words:** → 420 words  
 **Notes/Warnings:** → Comments are much loved and will net you a cookie for leaving one.  
  


 **. dysthymia .**

  
After a long time, Marcus had stopped feeling that nagging sadness that had haunted him during the years which had immediately followed Didyme's death. Time had numbed that particular emotion, and he was glad for that; although, it hadn't completely eradicated it from him. He wished he had, he didn't have to feel the guilt of having his strangely delicate and complicated feelings for the young wolf be tinged by that.

It wasn't just because Seth reminded him of Didyme, and every time he looked into those large, warm doe brown eyes he was reminded just a little of her own eyes. A pang of sorrow would lance through his still heart whenever he realized just how similar the way they looked at him was. But there was a difference there.

There was a sort of curious innocence to the way Seth's eyes would look at him, and Marcus knew it was because some of that mystery remained about him, even though he'd opened up just a little more to the young wolf.

Marcus didn't want to push Seth away, not so soon at least, because Seth could push away those lingering tendrils of sadness which were always threatening to claw at his heart and drag him back into that hell which had been brought on by Didyme's death.

Other pangs are brought on by the small reminders of her. Such as Seth's dark hair, almost the same as hers only his is shorter. But the way that Seth carries himself is different from her, he lacks the confidence that Didyme had and there's always a fear in his eyes that Marcus hated to see there. He hated to see that Seth was afraid, because it only made him feel worse about keeping him locked up there, in the sweeping halls of an Italian palace.

The knowledge that Aro would eventually grow tired of Seth and probably let him, maybe, return to his pack made Marcus' heart feel as though it would rip itself out of his chest. But that situation was unlikely to happen, if Aro wanted Seth gone, then he'd simply have him killed. Marcus didn't like that alternative either. He just wanted the young wolf to stay safe, and happy, untainted by the depression brought on by an eternity of lonely nights spent wishing for a past that couldn't be.

Seth isn't Didyme, Marcus knows that, but the similarities are painful enough for him to deal with. He doesn't want to have to deal with any more.

 **FIN.**


	5. serenity

**Fandom:** → _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:** → Marcus/Seth  
 **Prompt:** → o15. content  
 **Theme Set:** → Emotions  
 **Title:** → Serenity  
 **Rating:** → pg  
 **Words:** → 472 words  
 **Notes/Warnings:** → Comments are much loved and will net you a cookie for leaving one.  
  


 **. serenity .**

  
Marcus hadn't had the time to make his lover an official member of the elite triad of wives to the Volturi leaders (and he knew that Seth wouldn't appreciate being labelled as a 'wife'), but an odd feeling of content washed through him when he returned to their rooms after a long day of dealing with business. At the very least, Aro was pleased with his initiative of getting more involved with the Volturi's politics.

Still, the highlight of Marcus' day was the time that he got spend with Seth. The political dealings were boring and tedious, and required him to navigate a minefield of problems, which he hated, and he had to act polite and nice to people he'd either never see again or he utterly hated.

Jane was always lurking nearby, her eyes ablaze with anger.

That had been the first thing to go, Marcus remembered. When he'd actually first confirmed to Aro and Caius that he was involved with Seth intimately, he'd immediately told Aro that Jane was to stop her frequent and unjustified torture of the young man or she would have to be severely punished. Aro had been a little unhappy about that, since he was intrigued by Seth's reactions, but he wanted to keep Marcus happy and loyal to them, so he'd agreed.

Unlike Marcus, Aro was extremely well-skilled at political intrigue, and loved it. If keeping Marcus meant banning Jane's favourite past time, then he'd do it. After all, Marcus had age and rank over Jane, and Aro wasn't about to lose one of his best and most treasured guards over this.

But Seth's change in scent had been the most fascinating thing that any of them had seen in a long time. Now, the young wolf's scent had entirely soaked into his shared rooms with Marcus, and the moment he stepped into them, he could smell his mate.

Marcus found Seth sitting on the edge of the balcony which hung over the cliff side. The late evening breeze rustled his hair, sending his scent straight to Marcus as it also ruffled the curtains which covered the usually closed French doors. Faint shimmers from the fading light alerted Seth to his lover's presence.

“You're back earlier then you said,” was Seth's greeting. The sunset threw color over his face, highlighting his youth and also his mortality.

He didn't move from his position on the balcony railing, instead waiting for Marcus to come and stand beside him. The vampire moved slower then he normally would've, reaching up the moment he was close enough to brush his fingers lightly over Seth's cheek and jaw.

Again, that wave of content rolled through Marcus, and he happily allowed Seth to pull him closer so that the young man could wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him.

 **FIN.**

Yay for fluff, because honestly, this pairing really needs it. Okay, what am I saying? I'm the only person who writes for this pairing, so I should know that there isn't enough fluff for it, and there should be more. Oh, and more people should write this pairing too, that would really make my day.

Again, comments are wonderful.

Twilight.


	6. ardor

**Fandom:** → _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:** → Marcus/Seth  
 **Prompt:** → oo3. passion  
 **Theme Set:** → Emotions  
 **Title:** → Ardor  
 **Words:** → 346 words  
 **Notes/Warnings:** → I give out cookies to those who leave comments, so please leave them to receive your free cookie.  
  


 **. ardor .**

  
Seth was hot, not looks-wise (though Marcus would admit quite often that Seth was extremely attractive), but his body temperature was high. Unlike humans who were cool in comparison, the young wolf could warm Marcus' cold body until it was almost the same temperature as a human's. Although, since Marcus was incapable of producing any heat of his own, it faded over time.

But that was beside the point. What really mattered were the feelings which the two of them had for each other.

Marcus loved Seth deeply, he was the first person that Marcus had truly cared about and loved since Didyme, and even the way he felt for him was different. He loved Seth much more strongly, with more passion, then he'd ever felt for Didyme. That made him feel a little guilty, but when it came to Seth, he seemed to bring out these sorts of strong feelings in people.

There was just something about him that spoke volumes about an innocence and naiveté which Seth possessed inspired a fierce protective instinct in Marcus. Along with the deep, burning love that he held for the young man, it made for a potent combination. Not even Aro dared to try and come between them, but the stringent restrictions that he'd placed on Seth remained in place.

A lingering sentiment in the back of his mind told Marcus that it was to keep him as loyal to the Volturi as possible. If he had the power to decide whether or not Seth lived or died, then he held Marcus' own allegiances in his hand too. There was no way that he'd ever let the two of them go, they were both too valuable to him and his goals.

But that didn't bug Marcus too much, because he knew that as long as Seth was at his side, that he'd be happy, and the Volturi wasn't so bad. After all, if he hadn't stayed with them, then he wouldn't have ever had the chance to meet the young man who made his life so much brighter.

 **FIN.**


	7. passing on

**Fandom:** → _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:** → Marcus/Seth  
 **Prompt:** → oo7. loss  
 **Theme Set:** → Emotions  
 **Title:** → Passing On  
 **Words:** → 409 words  
 **Notes/Warnings:** → Comments are love, and you'll get a free cookie from the plate that is sitting beside me.  
  


 **. passing on .**

  
Marcus believes that he's gotten stronger over the years, that the grief he'd experienced over the loss of his first love, Didyme, had given him something. It was a way to look at something in a positive light, but that was something that was still a painful subject to talk about. One that Marcus kept very silent about.

For one, Marcus had not been old, even by vampire or human standards. In human years, he'd been turned at the age of twenty-one, and only nine years had passed since he'd been turned when he'd first been introduced to a young woman named Didyme.

She had been charming, with the gift to make those around her happy. It was a subtle gift, but also one that gave Marcus difficulties in figuring out how it was that he felt for her. He wasn't sure if he actually loved her, or if it was just gratitude and confusion over how happy she made him feel. Eventually, he knew that he really and truly loved her, only to be surprised that she harboured the same feelings for him.

For a time, they'd been happy, talking of a possible future with each other that would take them away from the Volturi. Marcus hadn't thought of the consequences of doing so, and he worried that maybe one of the guards had discovered that they were thinking of leaving, and had decided to take matters into their own hands, because Aro had had no problem with their departure.

But then Didyme was dead, and Marcus was alone and left with a broken heart.

Then, centuries later, Seth had come along and had started to slowly patch Marcus back up, bringing back the man that he'd once been. But he had changed. Now Marcus knew that he had regrets, and he refused to have to know that there were things he hadn't said to Seth, that there were things he would wish that he'd done with or for Seth that he'd wish he'd done if he was ever to lose the young man.

He refused to think about that.

Marcus didn't believe that he could survive through Seth's possible death, and he started looking into any possible way to make sure that they were never parted from each other. He refused to think of Seth dying, because he knew that would destroy him utterly and completely. That was something that he didn't want to have to face.

 **FIN.**


	8. uncertainties

**Fandom:** → _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:** → Marcus/Seth  
 **Prompt:** → o12. unsure  
 **Theme Set:** → Emotions  
 **Title:** → Uncertainties  
 **Words:** → 304 words  
 **Notes/Warnings:** → I shall now hand out your cookies for your comments.  
  


 **. uncertainties .**

  
When Seth told Marcus about imprinting, he'd started to have concerns. It gave Seth an out, reason for him to leave when that could destroy Marcus. For the first time, Marcus felt intense fear and worry about his own place in the young man's life. Too many uncertainties were in their future, and the possibility of Seth imprinting was always hovering in the back of his mind.

There were ways for it to be avoided, but Marcus loved Seth more then anything, and he knew that he'd never be able to isolate Seth completely from the world in an effort to have the sole claim to his affections. He couldn't do that to him; he was too important to him.

But then there was Seth, and he didn't think it was a problem, which was a small reassurance to Marcus. Imprinting was, as he put it, an imprecise art and that none of them knew how it worked or if there were possibilities of variations. His relationship with Marcus, for instance, was a first and that left them an entire world of speculation.

“You told me that I'm the world to you. I know that vampires have a different word for this, and a different process, I think that the wolf part of me recognizes this and knows that you won't ever find anyone else but me.”

The wolf in Seth was what Marcus had reservations about. Whereas Seth's human half loved him, and would never consider leaving him because of how deep his feelings ran, that wolf in Seth meant that the possibility of imprinting was still a possibility. Neither of them fully understood that part of shape-shifter lore or genetics, and as such, didn't know what to expect.

It worried Marcus that he could lose Seth to someone else, someone human.

 **FIN.**

Imprinting is not an exact science, yes I am taking liberties of my own with Meyer's ideas, but I can do that. I write FANfiction, remember? I can screw around with an author's ideas as much as I want, because I'm a fic writer. Anyway, commenters will get cookies.

And I hand them out to you as you comment/review!

Twilight.


	9. enrapture

**Fandom:** → _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:** → Marcus/Seth  
 **Prompt:** → o16. excited  
 **Theme Set:** → Emotions  
 **Title:** → Enrapture  
 **Words:** → 204 words  
 **Notes/Warnings:** → *hands out cookies to her comments* Comments are love, and you'll get a cookie. :D  
  


 **. enrapture .**

  
Whenever it came down to spending time with Seth, Marcus also felt a certain thrill that would settle deep in his chest and make him feel anticipation for his long schedule to end. He hadn't had anything to look forward too for so long that it was taking some time for him to get used to the feelings of being away from the person who made his life much brighter.

And Seth was unique, there was no one else out there in the world like him. The anticipation grew because he could never know or even guess at what Seth would have planned for them next, which meant that he had no idea of what awaited him in his room after everything was said and done.

When he was finally done with the last conversation of the day, the thrill in his stomach grew as each step brought him closer and closer to where his young lover was waiting for him. If he'd still had a heart that would beat and reflect what his moods were, that would betray the nervousness and excitement that he could feel building inside of himself.

Sometimes, though, he thought that was the best part of being a vampire.

 **FIN.**


	10. vexation

**Fandom:** → _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:** → Marcus/Seth  
 **Prompt:** → oo4. rage  
 **Theme Set:** → Emotions  
 **Title:** → Vexation  
 **Words:** → 372 words  
 **Notes/Warnings:** → Leave a comment, please. *big puppy eyes*  
  


 **. vexation .**

  
For vampires, there is an unspoken rule that you never cause harm to their mate. That is the one unforgivable offence and even the youngest newborns understood that any punishment that they had to suffer through, be it death or torture, was deserved. Of course, Jane had always felt that she was exempt from that rule, just like how she didn't feel that much of the laws governing the behaviour of the Volturi applied to her.

Which was why she continued her habit of torturing Seth with her gift. To her it was great fun, and a sadistic means of taking her revenge on him for having stolen Aro's attention away from her for even a moment of time, and that was in her books as something that couldn't be forgiven.

But the moment that Seth had ceased to be just the 'honoured prisoner' of the Volturi was when she crossed a line that she should never have crossed, because that was at the point where everyone knew what Seth meant to Marcus.

Even though he didn't like her, Seth had tried to tell Jane that it wasn't a good idea to attack him, but she'd completely disregarded the generously given warning.

“Jane.” Marcus' voice echoing through the empty corridor broke the tiny vampire's concentration.

Within moments, Marcus was standing much closer then before, and Seth was shakily pushing himself back to his feet. Cold hands grasped Seth's and pulled the young man close to him, blood red eyes looking carefully over Seth's face, taking note of the lingering signs of Jane's torture. Then in another quick movement, he had the young wolf tucked safely behind them.

Despite her usual disregard for any of Marcus' orders or requests, Jane could feel her body trembling as the rage emanating from the older vampire permeated the room. Only when those furious crimson eyes were glaring down on her did she realize the possibly deadly mistake that she'd made when she'd attacked Seth. And since there was no way that Marcus would ever be so pissed off on account of a friend, she knew that those rumours about the two were true.

And now she'd made a grievous error that had possibly fatal consequences.

 **FIN.**


	11. devotion

**Fandom:** → _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:** → Marcus/Seth  
 **Prompt:** → oo1. love  
 **Theme Set:** → Emotions  
 **Title:** → Devotion  
 **Words:** → 152 words  
 **Notes/Warnings:** → Comments = cookies.  
  


 **. devotion .**

  
Usually, the two parties involved in any sort of love affair start off as being somewhat fond of each other, and that's why they decide to continue on in their relationship. But for Seth and Marcus, they started off as perfect strangers who just happened to fall in love with each other and they went from there.

Everyone had treated Seth as either a child, or as something disgusting and hateful that wasn't worth the existence that he had. But Marcus hadn't done either, in fact, Marcus hadn't really cared about him or anything at first; he'd been extremely indifferent towards the young wolf. At some point, though, when Seth had started to feel a little more comfortable in Volterra that things had started to change.

Neither of them would change anything, though, because in all of its awkward beginnings and seemingly sudden start, it was all worth it in the end.

 **FIN.**

Short and maybe weird. Just ignore the weirdness, then.

Twilight.


	12. arousal

**Fandom:** → _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:** → Marcus/Seth  
 **Prompt:** → oo8. horny  
 **Theme Set:** → Emotions  
 **Title:** → Arousal  
 **Words:** → 176 words  
 **Notes/Warnings:** → Some mentions of sex in this part, it's very, very tame.  
  


 **. arousal .**

  
Vampires were deeply sensual creatures, which was probably one of the very few things that the myths actually managed to get **_right_**. Seth hadn't had any doubts that vampires, which meant Marcus, could be sex fiends when they wanted too (he'd had enough second-hand knowledge of it).

Oddly enough, he'd been feeling a sort of... anticipation for whenever Marcus finally decided to show that side of himself. Technically Seth was of age and was considered an adult in modern society, which meant that there wasn't a real reason to hold back.

Even though he'd never actually had sex before, Seth knew what to expect. Because of their almost collective identity when they'd phased, unconsciously all of them had pooled together their experiences and shared some part of them with the others. This meant that Seth had managed to get a few ideas of what went on between two men having sex from Jacob (even though Jacob kept that part of his life completely and securely under wraps).

He was excited and turned on, and couldn't wait.

 **FIN.**


	13. purity

**Fandom:** → _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:** → Marcus/Seth  
 **Prompt:** → o20. author/artist's choice - innocence  
 **Theme Set:** → Emotions  
 **Title:** → Purity  
 **Words:** → 357 words  
  


 **. purity .**

  
Seth is completely innocent.

That makes Marcus treasure all the more each gift that Seth gives him, no matter how small or trivial it might seem to others. For one, Seth had never been in love before. Sure he'd had crushes, everyone does, but the full-blown love which he experienced for the first time, and felt towards Marcus was in a completely different league from anything else he'd ever felt before.

And then there was that sweet, slightly naïve nature that the young shifter possessed that had faded just a little when he'd first arrived in Volterra, but now was back, only just a little darker then before. Now Seth had tasted a little more of the world and the cruel and hard nature of it. He wasn't so innocent in that regard any longer.

What surprised Marcus the most, perhaps, was the fact that Seth was still a virgin. That he hadn't expected, so he'd asked Seth about it.

“I just never thought about it.”

“That's not really the reason though, is it.” Marcus' lips turned downwards just a little, but on the inside, he was finding the teasing to be cute; especially given Seth's reaction.

Seth's cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink, “... I just didn't want to lose it to just anybody. Everyone else in the pack had someone... except me and Leah, and all of them had waited till they found that person, the one they imprinted on. I guess I wanted to wait for that person to come along too. It just seemed... right.”

For several moments, Marcus paused, considering his words, “I have to admit that I'm a little... surprised that you would've waited so long,” he held up his hand to stop Seth from interrupting him. “But now that I consider it a little more, I have to say that I'm pleased... and very honored to have been so many of your 'firsts', as you call them.”

Then Seth gave him one of his warm smiles that only Marcus got to see, “Yep, and that's the way that I want it to stay.”

 **FIN.**

... kill me, I know it's cheesy.

Twilight.


	14. link

**Fandom:→** _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:→** Marcus/Seth  
 **Prompt:→** oo6. bond  
 **Theme Set:→** Emotions  
 **Title:→** Link  
 **Words:→** 279 words  
  


 **. link .**

  
The deepest, most profound relationship that a shifter ever would have, was the one that they shared with the one whom they'd imprinted on. But Seth hadn't imprinted on anyone, not in the 'traditional' sense of it at least.

For one, Marcus was **_definitely_** male, there was no questioning that, and the common perception that the pack had on imprinting, was that they would always imprint on a female. After all, what was the point of imprinting and going through all the trouble which that entailed only to not have any offspring? But the idea of it, Seth was finding, went much deeper then just finding a good, strong mate.

It was the bond which formed between the two which was most important.

Shifters lived chaotic and dangerous lives. Every day could be their last, and their emotions tended to be tumultuous and often violent. Whoever it was that their inner wolf decided was their mate would have to be able to deal with the though of never getting to see the one they loved again each day, but also have a remarkably calm manner.

Well, Marcus wasn't a weak little wisp of a woman. Seth had seen him fight, once, against another of his kind, and he knew that he could hold his own in a fight, probably kick Seth's ass too.

What they shared went much deeper then just 'love', it was as if they were to halves of one whole, meant to fit perfectly together and never be parted. Without the other, they were incomplete, that was what imprinting was; finding your other 'half'.

Seth had found his in an unlikely place, but he'd found them.

 **FIN.**


	15. tranquil

**Fandom:→** _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:→** Marcus/Seth  
 **Prompt:→** o14. calm  
 **Theme Set:→** Emotions  
 **Title:→** Tranquil  
 **Words:→** 270 words  
  


 **. tranquil .**

For the first time in his life. Seth thinks that he's finally completely at peace with himself and the world around him. It probably should matter more to him that his entire world had to be torn apart and turned on its head for him to get to that point, but it does. Or, at least, it doesn't really matter that much.

He's happy though, and he's making the best of what was at first a really shitty situation, and that's putting it lightly. More then that, Seth has something that he knows that he could never have found back in dreary Forks and La Push, and that's Marcus. Marcus and the love and fostering bond that the two of them share, it gives him peace and it gives him hope.

Seth isn't the little hyper-active shifter that he used to be, he's done a lot of growing up in just under a year then he had in three years. He doubts that his friends, that everyone he knew before, would recognize him as he is now. The Seth they knew is gone, and in his place is a new Seth, but there are still similarities between the two.

But the new Seth is much calmer, and as Heidi has said, has more grace to him; he's much more refined then he was when he first was brought to Volterra.

Now Seth feels that he's finally gotten to the point where he can say that, yes, he does deserve Marcus and doesn't need to here the vampire say it out loud anymore. Of course, it's still nice to hear it.

 **FIN.**


	16. lost in thought

**Fandom:→** _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:→** Marcus/Seth  
 **Prompt:→** o10. pensive  
 **Theme Set:→** Emotions  
 **Title:→** Lost in Thought  
 **Words:→** 372 words  
  


 **. lost in thought .**

  
As Seth slept, Marcus gently ran his fingers through the young wolf's hair, his own thoughts lingering on all of the changes that had transpired in his unlife in such a short period of time. And it was rare that he had a moment to himself; normally his days and nights were filled with Seth, or playing the intricate games of the Volturi court.

He still didn't care much for the intrigues which Aro and Caius seemed so fond of playing, but then again, to them it was a grand source of entertainment, taking advantage of others' relationships and feelings to achieve their own ends. But then, Marcus knew neither of them had such a strong attachment to someone as he did to Seth; he could see his own relationship with the young man, and knew that its strength was more then anything else he'd ever seen in all of his years with the Volturi.

It was even more potent, more passionate and deep, then his relationship with Didyme had been.

That definitely deserved further thought. It could be that strange genetic compulsion that all wolves faced, the matter of imprinting. Marcus knew, from his own research and Seth's own knowledge of it, that much of what it caused or did to the affected parties was unknown. Imprinting was a huge mystery, but it had definitely come into play between them.

Seth had imprinted on Marcus, though it hadn't been the sudden change of the center of his universe that he'd come to expect it to be. For them, it had been much more subtle; it had been the draw which had brought them together in the first place, and their feelings for each other had grown from there. Marcus was intensely glad that he'd never have to lose Seth to another due to the compulsion; he wouldn't survive another such loss, no matter how Aro schemed to keep him.

He was so glad, so relieved, so happy, to have Seth with him, that he could reflect on his luck and happiness for hours. And he did. Every night when Seth slept, he would spend his time ruminating on everything that he had to be grateful for.

And there was a lot.

 **FIN.**


	17. desirous

**Fandom:→** _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:→** Marcus/Seth  
 **Prompt:→** oo2. lust  
 **Theme Set:→** Emotions  
 **Title:→** Desirous  
 **Words:→** 142 words  
  


 **. desirous .**

  
The feelings that Marcus has for Seth aren't all completely innocent. At times he feels as though he could just pin the young man to the wall and have his way with him for hours, and he still wouldn't be completely satisfied. It's strange, and it may or may not have something to do with the fact that he's been suppressing his libido for years.

Seth, though, doesn't seem to mind. Marcus writes it up as being part of Seth's teenage male hormones, but as long as he doesn't hurt the young wolf too badly, then he's all for not leaving their bed, or their room, for hours at a time if he's allowed too.

There are a rare few times, though, that Seth's the instigator, but neither of them really cares who starts it when it's already over for the moment.

 **FIN.**


	18. hassle

**Fandom:→** _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:→** Marcus/Seth  
 **Prompt:→** o13. stress  
 **Theme Set:→** Emotions  
 **Title:→** Hassle  
 **Words:→** 190 words  
 **Disclaimer:→** I don't own the _Twilight_ series or anything to do with it, so I'm not making any profit from writing this. I write because the muses demand it and hope that others will like it.  
  


 **. hassle .**

Marcus was stressed. If it was even possible, he would have sworn that he had a headache. Aro's pointless meddling in what were decidedly human issues was something that Marcus didn't understand and wouldn't have really care to if it wasn't for the simple fact that he was dragged into helping with them. He didn't like having to go through mounds of tedious paperwork that wasn't even related to the running of the Volturi.

 _What was the point?_ Rubbing his temples with his fingers, Marcus looked over to his mate who was lounging on the couch of his study, a book in his hands. For a few moments, Marcus just sat there and watched his mate until he felt the stress he'd been experiencing seconds earlier fade away and he felt his concentration recover just a little.

Deciding that the hassle of having to go through another hour or two of stupid work, Marcus shoved it to the side of his desk and stood up. He'd rather face the heat of Aro's frustration then go through any more of that, especially when Seth was in the same room as him.

 **FIN.**


	19. unruffled

**Fandom:→** _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:→** Marcus/Seth  
 **Prompt:→** o11. confident  
 **Theme Set:→** Emotions  
 **Title:→** Unruffled  
 **Words:→** 470 words  
 **Disclaimer:→** I don't own the Twilight series or anything to do with it, so I'm not making any profit from writing this. I write because the muses demand it and hope that others will like it.  
  


 **. unruffled .**

  
After his entire mess of being tortured and treated like dirt during his first few months of his stay in Volterra, his confidence was actually starting to grow. Well, at least when Marcus was at his side; Seth wasn't very comfortable with asserting his newly found power as a Volturi consort and preferred leaving any large decisions to Marcus. It wasn't that he was horribly submissive or anything, he just wasn't a leader and didn't feel comfortable making the kinds of decisions that Marcus and the other two leaders made on a daily basis.

Athenodora commented to her cousin on their newest member's newly found confidence, “There's a certain poise to him. I think that he suits Marcus very well.”

Sulpicia snorted, “If you think that a mutt can have such a thing.”

“Cia, please don't speak so ill of him; what would Marcus do if he heard you insulting his consort like that?” The slightly shorter vampire frowned; yes, sometimes her cousin could be harsh, but she'd never actually seen her be so downright cruel. “He's a very nice young man, have you even spoken to him yet?”

“Why would I lower myself to do such?” The female vampire turned her nose up, her beautiful face twisted into one of disgust. “Please tell me Dora that you have done no such thing.”

“I have spoken to him multiple times,” Athenodora countered. “He's a beautiful young man and he's also very sweet and humble; you wouldn't know he was a consort just speaking to him if it wasn't for... how comfortable and confident he is. But Cia, he's definitely not arrogant.” _Your mate is the arrogant one, and I'm afraid that you've picked up your bad habits from him._

“Athenodora, Caius should be ashamed to call you his mate.”

And with that, Sulpicia stormed off in a huff.

Soft footsteps broke through the silence, and then Seth's head poked around the corner. The small smile on his face fell when he saw the look of almost heartbreak written across his newest friend's face.

“You okay?” He slowly walked over and gently wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders. Sniffing the air, he recognized Sulpicia's scent and frowned. Out of all of the vampires of the Volturi, she was the only one – excluding Jane – who absolutely hated him and refused to show him any respect at all. But even though she was sometimes downright cruel to him, Seth refused to give her the rewards of seeing him breakdown. He held his head high.

“Oh, I just wish that Cia would be a little nicer... all I did was comment on how well you're doing as Marcus' consort.”

“Am I?”

Athenodora smiled and nodded, “You are.”

 **FIN.**


	20. variances

**Fandom:→** _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:→** Marcus/Seth  
 **Prompt:→** o18. hot ; o19. cold  
 **Theme Set:→** Emotions  
 **Title:→** Variances  
 **Words:→** 217 words  
 **Disclaimer:→** I don't own the _Twilight_ series or anything to do with it, so I'm not making any profit from writing this. I write because the muses demand it and hope that others will like it.  
  


 **. variances .**

  
Cool fingers gently cupped Seth's chin, tilting it upwards so that the young wolf's eyes met those of his lover and mate. For a few moments the two of them just looked at each other, before Marcus leaned in and pressed his lips to Seth's much warmer ones.

The contrasting temperatures always sent shivers racing up and down Seth's spine whenever Marcus touched him, even in the slightest way. The vampire was cool to the touch, and even though his body could sometimes absorb some of the heat from Seth's body, it was never close to the same temperature. Where Seth was warmth and life, Marcus was cold and dead; both were opposites, and yet they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Marcus smiled into the kiss, releasing his mate's chin and instead wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him firmly to his body, savouring the heat which radiated from the young man. He wasn't about to let the young man go any time soon. He'd miss him too much.

And again he was reminded at just how different the two of them were when he felt Seth's much softer, warm body meld pliantly to his cold, hard one. It wouldn't be difficult to crush Seth, but to do so would destroy Marcus; what the young man gave him was all too precious to him, and he couldn't live without it.

 _He's my everything._

 **FIN.**


End file.
